These Moments
by EssexRising
Summary: Slowly things have been growing between the Inquisitor and Cassandra. More and more often they've been having these moments. This is a One Shot of my M Inquisitor and Cassandra. Enjoy!


_Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is my first story I've ever uploaded. It's a One Shot of my Male Inquisitor Jaylen Trevelyan and Cassandra. Originally I had only wrote the first part for a little 10 minute writing challenge and then decided to add to it. I hope whoever reads it will enjoy it and I'd appreciate any reviews, tips, pointers, and criticism._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of their characters in this story. That privilege belongs to BioWare._

 **These Moments**

"Hush now, I know it hurts." Cassandra was carefully stitching up the most recent wound of one Jaylen Trevelyan.

"It only bloody hurts because you're doing a piss poor job of stitching Cass."

The Seeker let our a disgusted noise as she made sure to jab the needle a little bit harder earning another pained groan from the Inquisitor. The expression on his face earning a smirk from the Seeker.

"Honestly Jaylen I don't know why you take such risks when fighting. I know you are skilled but charging a bear with nothing but a yell and a broken sword is ridiculous."

The Inquisitor gave a chuckle, "I had hoped I would've impressed you Lady Cassandra."

She finished her stitching and stepped back to admire her work. Satisfied that it would hold until they made it back to Skyhold for a proper healer to look at she threw the Inquisitor is shirt.

"If you want to impress me then save the world and come back to me in one piece." She cupped Jaylen's face in her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I swear you're a hard woman to please." Jaylen took her hands in his as they both couldn't help but laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Today wasn't much different then any other day around Skyhold. Cullen was out watching and supervising the forces of the Inquistion, Josie was probably showing some Ferelden noble around attempting to earn favors, Leliana as in her usual perch skimming through Maker knows how many scouting reports. The Inquisitor was doing his best to avoid all three having spent the better part of his morning at the war table coordinating with the three advisors.

Stopping by the kitchen and swiping a couple fresh rolls of bread and immediately popping one into his mouth he made his way outside walking down the stairs walking towards the stables easily finding his trusty steed in his place.

"There's my Gale" Jaylen said patting the Ferelden Forder. "I brought you something, just don't tell Master Dennet."

Holding his hand out with a roll in it the horse humbly took the present from its rider. Both unbeknown to the gaze of the stable master currently standing behind the Inquisitor.

"What have I told you about spoiling that horse!" Jaylen nearly jumping out of his boots at the loud voice of Master Dennet.

Turning around giving his most sheepish grin and chuckling like a kid caught eating the fresh pie their mother just made, "I know, I know. I just cant help it really."

With a sigh and a shrug the stable master turned on his heel and started to attend to the other horses.

"By the way Inquisitor, I believe Lady Cassandra was looking for you earlier. She came here looking for you because she knows how often you spoil that horse of yours."

"She was? You don't happen to know where Cass...I mean Lady Cassandra is at the moment do you?" He had to stop himself from calling her by her nickname when other people were around.

Dennet raised a hand and started to stroke the stubble on his chin. "I think she mentioned something about going to the tavern."

"Thanks Master Dennet!" The Inquisitor immediately started making his way to the tavern in hopes of seeing his favorite Seeker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jaylen was tired, completely and utterly tired. He had went to tavern looking for Cassandra only to learn from Bull she had went to the armory. Upon arriving there and finding no Seeker in sight he decided to check Skyholds garden knowing that was one of Cass's favorite places to read her books. Continuing with the trend Mother Giselle informed him she hadn't seen the Seeker all day. He then preceded to check a few other places to no luck.

The hour was getting late and he was hungry and Jaylen knew his advisors would want to share their daily reports with him soon. He slowly made his way of the steps to the battlements. He propped himself against said battlements and just took in the sights and sounds of everything around him.

"I've checked everywhere. Where the bloody hell could she be?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here Inquisitor."

Jaylen turned around at the sound of a very familiar Nevarran accent, the very same accent he had been looking for all day.

He watched as Cassandra made her way up the stairs and towards him taking her place next to him beside the battlements.

"Cass where have you been all day? I was looking all over for you."

"Oh really?" she gave an awkward laugh, "I've been looking for you as well."

The Seekers words caused Jaylen to blush slighty. Maker what a turn of events when just months ago Cassandra wanted him locked away and Jaylen wanted to go back to his normal life. Now here he was, leader of the Inquisition and blushing like the tavern maidens his brother would always pick up.

Over the course of these months though Jaylen and Cassandra grew very close. Trusting each other in battle no matter the enemy and having conversations for hours on end. He didn't remember when it was exactly he realized he had fallen for the Seeker but that didn't matter really.

What caught really off guard was when Cassandra confronted him about his flirting and confessed how she wanted an 'ideal' romance and be swept off her feet. From that day onward Jaylen tried his best to do just that despite his lack in the area of love.

They had shared intimate moments together here and there, a stolen embrace or a chaste kiss. Gradually those moments were growing more and more frequent much to the enjoyment of both of them.

"Well here I am Cass. You found me." he laughed

"And so I have. I wanted to give you this." She reached to her belt where a sword was hanging and unclasped it holding it towards the Inquisitor. "It's to replace the one you broke when we were on last mission."

Taking the scabbard and drawing the blade. "Wow, it's a beautiful sword. A blade worthy of the Inquisitor. Almost as beautiful as you Lady Cassandra."

Now it was the Seekers turn to blush as Jaylen clasped the sword onto his belt.

"How is the wound? Has it healed?" she reached a hand towards his abdomen placing it on he area of the wound he recieved when he decided to charge a bear.

"Yes, the doctor said you did a really good job of stitching it up.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." she laughed forgetting about her hand on the Inquisitor's stomach. "Just promise to be a little more careful next time."

Smiling warmly at the woman in front of him he laughed, "You know I can't make that promise but I'll try my best."

Taking a step closer to him Cassandra reached up grabbing ahold of his shirt.

"Promise me Jaylen! I'm not going to lose you to the likes of Corypheus."

He looked down at the hardened yet soft face of the Seeker before him. He knew right then he would do whatever it took to save this world so he could be with this woman. Maker he wanted to be with her more than anything. He mentally laughed at himself thinking of how his brother would poke at him for falling in love.

Quickly wrapping his arms around Cassandra's waist and pulling her close he bent down, his lips meeting against hers. Her hands reaching around the neck the man in front of her. There was something behind this kiss that wasn't behind all the other ones. Desperation, passion, intensity, he couldn't describe it. What felt like an eternity passing was merely a few moments and after a few seconds they parted still holding onto each other.

Pulling her close he whispered in her ear, "If it means I get to have more of these moments with you then I'll promise whatever you want me to."


End file.
